A Path Worth Taking
by idecodesx
Summary: Meeting your soul mate was something which everyone dreams of -rightly so, but what happens when you meet your soul mate in the worst possible way and all for the wrong reasons? It's never going to get any easier but in the end is it worth it? Is it a path worth taking? or should we quit while we're ahead... Doccubus Rate T for now but will change later on Don't forget to review xo
1. Chapter 1 - There's always a beginning

**Ok so I was asked by someone close to me to write a doccubus fan fiction and this isn't something I would usually write about as I'm not much of a die hard fan but I like the show none the less so lets get on with the story... p.s slow updates as I have 2 other stories I need to get cracking on with... Enjoy :) and don't forget to leave a comment/ review I would love to hear your thoughts a opinions whether its good or bad - it really does help me become better as a writer, much love xoxo**

* * *

When people tell you when you meet "the one" or your "soul mate" it will be easy, everything will fall into place but for one person in particular it was anything but that and to top it off she was hiding a very important secret that could change _everything_...

In a world were supernatural creatures are the norm and finding your soul mate and partnered for life is something every creature dreams of, most commonly fae, wolf-shifters, leviathan and so much more it would take centuries to list and name them all, but most importantly there are extremely rare species only written in legends and spoken myths or folk tales that hold magical untold secrets are treasures that some dare attempt to find even if it's the last thing they do and travel to the ends of the earth searching for the unknown in hopes of capturing them and using there powers for their own selfish reasons.

The most common legend that is searched out for by hundreds and thousands are known as a phoenix; a majestic long-lived bird shifter that is cyclically regenerated from its ashes of it's predecessor . It is said these rare shape shifters are descendants of the sun god/goddess _solar deity_ and have the power source of the burning flames that is made of the sun and there feathers have contain the secret of immortality. However these creatures have long gone into extinction... _right?_

It was a typical Friday night for Bo; talking, having fun and drinking with her good friends Kenzi, Dyson and Tasmin and feeding off those around them desperate for the touch of a succubus. Until she was called personally by the leader of the dark fae: The Morrigan or Evony to those who dare speak against her which was something Bo did constantly, she wasn't afraid to say how it was and that was what made Evony takes such a _special_ interest in Bo.

"what do you want now Evony, couldn't this wait til Monday? you know a day that isn't apart of the weekend when I get drunk?" she says whilst pushing the door open without letting The Morrigan get a word in first

"Now Bo is that anyway you should speak to an old _friend_?" Evony purred with a slight smirk trailing her long deadly painted back nails along blankets of luxurious silk on which she laid upon

Bo snorted "-old friend, sure if that's what they call someone who does all your dirty work for while you sit in your castle without breaking a nail"

Evony gasps dramatically placing her right hand on her heart " you wound me Bo, I thought you knew me better than this-..."

"-enough of the bullshit princess" Bo spits "-just get straight to the point of what you want since you did _personally_ ask for me.."

she sighs "why does it have to be about me wanting something Bo? I could of just been wanting your _lovey company_ you do know how to show someone a good time" Evony purrs seductively

Bo growls in irritation "Evony"

"-Fine, spoil sport you use to be so much fun.." Bo rolls her eyes as Evony raises from where she laid and began walking over towards a bookcase filled with old paten leather books wrinkled with age "what do you know about _phoenixes"_ raking her nails slowly across the spines of the books almost tauntingly

Bo looked at her in surprise, almost curious at where this was going "you mean the myth about the bird shifter that bursts into flames before it dies and is reborn from the ashes?" she asked mockingly "not a lot"

Evony shakes her head only slightly, still searching for the book that she needed "no need for sarcasm Bo it was only a question" she paused "but from your childish answer I'm guessing you're familiar about the legends and myths about it and what they're capable of doing..."

"yeah I know of the folktales, why..." Bo narrows her eyes at The Morrigan almost accusingly, watching her closely as she takes a black book from the shelf delicately

"Good, and hypothetically lets say I want you to find one and bring them one me?" Evony turns to face Bo, raising her right eyebrow as she makes her way towards her, the smallest smile gracing her lips though Bo's face held nothing but seriousness

"I would think you're insane and go bother someone else, they have been long gone extinct there's no way" Bo crosses her arms and tilts her hips to the side in a way that was almost like she was taunting The Morrigan "even if they still did exist what makes you believe I would be the monkey that goes on this wild goose chase for you, why don't you ask your little puppet Vex? I'm sure he would love to get on _mommy's good side"_ she says sarcastically with a bite in every word

Evony ignores the venom in her voice and stands facing face on in front of her "Vex is away doing another _important_ job for me, plus he couldn't manage a job like this, I need someone with a sharp wit, a great attention for detail and skill which are neither things Vex carries... I need someone like you Bo, someone who I know wont quit until the job is done..." nothing but sincere cover The Morrigan's face "- and what if I have news that the phoenix lives on, could tell you exactly where you need to start looking to find one...?" she raises her perfectly sculpted eyebrows "what do you say Bo? This could even help clear your name? You owe me."

Evony could tell her words had struck Bo and her lips raised in a grin of success, she knew Bo would do anything in order to clear her name, after all she was caught in a sticky situation with no other way out. Bo narrows her eyes "where do I start?

The Morrigan placed the worn black leather book into Bo's hands "Let's take this into my study shall we?" Evony trails behind Bo as they make their way towards the door in the far left hand corner. The only thoughts running through Bo's mind was: _I'm going to regret this, I can already tell... This better be worth it..._


	2. Chapter 2 - We stick together

**To the guest reviews from 'Janise' when I saw the first review I didn't take it personally and found some humour in it because I did say good and bad reviews where more than welcome, then I looked at their profile and published stories/reviews and in fact found out it was just someone attempting to troll others with crude writing material and comments so please and this goes to everyone else don't take that review personally and even if it was a remark against the gay community it's just one small opinion against everyone else especially us lost girl fans. Also I would like to say Janise when I first read your comment I will honestly say that I did feel like you where saying that I should stick with what I 'know' cause I am in fact straight though that should not have any affect on what I write especially when wanting to write out of my comfort zone and try something new and to be fair gxg or bxb stories have no effect on me, there exactly the same as bxg relationships and shouldn't be treated any differently (I have close friends and family who are into the same sex I and support them 110% it doesn't change anything!) I will be continuing to write this story and keeping this as a gxg doccubus fanfic - even though I'm a straight girl Bo and Lauren are my OTP and I personally couldn't see them with anyone else other than together and I wouldn't feel right writing anything otherwise even if people don't like it that's their problem xox**

 **Okay sorry about the huge AN but I had to get it out as it did effect me when I read the reviews as it wasn't properly explained but nether the less lets get on with the story since you all asked so nicely :) Enjoy and don't forget to leave a review, much love xoxo**

* * *

Bo made her way back to were her friends were sitting, after what she and The Morrigan discussed she was in need of a drink, as she made her way closer to the seats her friends had claimed it was Tasmin who spotted her first-

"so what did the she-devil herself want?" she ask Bo whilst raising from her chair gaining the attention from the others, instead of answering what she knew was something they all wanted to know Bo took a row of shots before turning to face Tasmin who was staring at her with one eyebrow raised and silently tapping her left foot on the floor waiting rather impatiently "-well...?" Bo rolled her eyes and glanced around from her to Kenzi and Dyson before bringing her gaze back to brass woman in front of her

"- what do you think?... she wanted to wish me a merry Christmas" she told them sarcastically

Tasmin rolled her eyes irritated from the response or rather lack of she was getting from Bo and turned to Dyson exasperated in hopes to see if he could get anything our of her but she doubted it, recently Bo had been quite secretive from them, even from Kenzi which was a shock to everyone as they were two pieces cut from the same cloth, if one was somewhere the other was not far behind.

Dyson sighed at the look he was receiving from Tasmin and shifted his focus onto Bo "apart from wishing you merry Christmas 8 months early... what else did she want Bo? you where gone for hours..." he asked almost accusingly which made Bo snap her head that was leaning on her arms to his direction glaring at him

"-what's that suppose to mean?" Dyson could feel the glares coming from both Tasmin and Kenzi without looking at them and he knew just by looking at the expression on Bo's face he had said the wrong thing but that's something which usually happens when pressured into asking someone you have feelings for a private question which she obviously did want to answer.

He avoided eye contact and coughed to clear his throat "-I meant: what was so important she needed to say that couldn't wait till Monday?"

Bo huffed and turned to Kenzi "you going to drink that?" tilting her head to the mixed concoction she was drinking, Kenzi rolled her eyes at the failed attempts Tasmin and Dyson had portrayed in order to get her best friend talking "you want it? sure but first tell us what happened Bo... or we can go home and you can just tell me? I wont tell the guys anything if you don't want me to" she made a quick glance to where she knew they were and was met with two _are you kidding me_ looks... Rule number 1: Never wined a wolf shifter and a Valkyrie up.

Kenzi gave them a sheepish look sand turned back to her closest friend "you can tell us anything Bo, where here for you, and we're with you all the way-" "-well she ..." "-unless we have to like give our souls or something cause I don't know about any of you but I need mine... hello being human and everything... and I'm not really sure if Tasmin even has a soul? Then again if she did it's most likely black" Kenzi turns to look at Tasmin curiously hoping she will answer her unspoken question but all she gets is an eyebrow raised and a right hand raised _seriously?,_ Kenzi then realised she had interrupted Bo as she began to explain what happened; she grimaced and faced Bo "sorry, you were saying?"

"she basically wants me to go and search for a phoenix and bring one back to her, that's all" this wasn't what the friends were expecting apparently, even to Bo it still feels unreal and practically impossible

"but that's... surely that's a joke I mean lets be serious they died out centuries ago during the battle of 'Fuscus Aetās' ( **AU: means Dark Age pronounced: Foos-coos-ey-yay-tas)** there's no way in hell that even one survived" Tasmin spluttered

"yeah well Evony somehow found proof that they still exist and where they're hiding and wants me to pick up package personally"

Tasmin and Dyson shared a look, they knew very well from the past that when The Morrigan want someone specific for a job it's for either one of two reason... one being it's a goose chase which can kill you off easily or two being there's more at stake and a way to gain the upper hand- the later being the operative choice. They both expressed their concerns to Bo in which her only reply was "I know, but what choice do I have?" Nothing needed to be said after that as all four knew that there was no way to help Bo get out of this situation instead they turned their gaze each to their empty glasses until Kenzi faced Bo with a look of nothing but determination "so when do we leave and where exactly are we going?- cause I'm going to need some time for preparation and to pack" Dyson and Tasmin murmured in agreement.

Bo looked at Kenzi as if she had magically grown horns and a tail, sure they were extremely close friends but she didn't even think that anyone would willingly go along with her as it could backfire against them. That being said they all had been through a lot together and to most of the challenges they've faced this was child's play _follow the map until you've reached the destination, X marks the spot_ together as a team they were practically unstoppable. After regaining herself Bo glanced at them all with a boost of determination "we leave in a week, first we have to speak to Trick"

looks of confusion and nervousness passed through them all as they only _have_ to speak with Trick is when they are in need of information or something that could help them when they're about to do something risky or going somewhere dangerous, Tasmin knew the answer before she even asked though hoped she was wrong _which was highly doubtful_ "where are we going Bo?"

Bo looked straight in Tasmin's eyes with an unnerving expression "Redwood"

"Well fuck" Tasmin cursed.

After all as they say _Those who pass through Redwood, don't always come back_.


	3. Chapter 3 - A trip down memory lane

**_A;N_ : Sorry for the late update but let's get back to it though with a change of scenery and have Laurens POV also to clarify the bold text is a flash back c; Enjoy and don't forget to leave me a review I love hearing from my readers xoxo**

* * *

 _Hardships often prepare ordinary people for an extraordinary destiny..._

That's what my mom use to say to me when I was younger; as we grow more older and wiser we'll eventually learn from those who cause us both misery and joy as it's the people we meet and the challenges that we face that makes us who we are today. Every problem or dilemma, the places we end up in the world are just a temporary path; a hallway with never ending doors with countless opportunities and adventures waiting to be discovered it just takes patience and the right people to find it.

 _Yeah if you say so mom, look at where your words of wisdom has me ended up... If I was destined for greatness then why am I working a dead end job at a café in the middle of nowhere barely scraping by? There is a fine line between surviving and living._ My life wasn't always like this, then again back then times where easier and I wasn't alone; I had my mom with me.. it was just me and her against the world as she use to say. Of course things happen and life gets in the way and knocks you out leaving you helpless and scared; not knowing if you will ever find the strength and get up to keep on going.

I always knew there was something different about me, I didn't need to called a _"freak"_ or hear other names from those around me growing up, I already knew I was different, that much was obvious after all I did had a tendency to set my books and pages alight... _normal right?_ though what I am, now that is something I don't have the answer to and I still don't.

I remember my mom constantly telling me I was destined for greatness, that the obstacles we face shape us into who we are... _great advice right? but sorry it hasn't really helped me much I still have no idea what this_ greatness _is in which I'm destined to have... the truth would have been great you know? or maybe at least a clue..._ but alas "I want never gets". But enough about this, my name's Lauren Lewis and where my story begins is when I was 12 years old and I began to show signs of being _extremely_ different... Sure the unknown and supernatural begins where heard of and occasionally seen, but that's didn't mean it would be incredible and amazing if a young child was classed as different in an all human town.

 **It happened again, this is the third time this week I've made things go up in flames, what is wrong with me? Why can't I be normal like all the other children? It's not fair. So again here I am, sitting in my room as my mom and Aunt Edna bicker back and forth about the "trouble I've been causing" They juts don't understand, I didn't do anything... well not intentionally, how was I ment to know I was going to set Mrs Downtry's flowers alight just by picking them from her garden?**

 **"This is all your fault Eve, putting that destined for greatness nonsense in her head, now look at her, she's running amok causing nothing but mayhem with the neighbours!-"**

 **"-But she is, she's unique, you and I both know that Edna, don't you remember growing up the tales mom use to tell us about our family history? Our family legends of the _fenix_ -"**

 **"- no don't even go there, they were just made up bed time stories, they aren't now or ever will be fact so don't you _dare_ try and say otherwise, we are normal _human_ beings and that's final" her voice firm and final devoid of any emotions except hatred**

 **I could practically feel my mom sighing as I made my way down the wooden stairs as quietly as I possible could. _Fenix? Family Legensds? Never heard of that before... maybe I should ask mom about them... then again with Aunt Edna said they were only bed time stories..._**

 **"Ok I won't say anything about it again, I'm sorry but it was too much of a coincident, I mean all the dots seemed to connect to what we were told when we were younger"**

 **Aunt Edna let out an irritated nasally sound "Even so that doesn't mean Lauren is some mythical creature that supposedly came from our ancestors, in fact I'm sure it's just some faze that a lot of children go through and before you know it it'll pass ok so stop with the stupid, pointless fairy tales she needs to grow up and learn that-" her sentence was cut short as she glanced towards where I stood; hiding behind the door that led into the living room. Raising an eyebrow as she looked at me I knew it was time to come out of the shadows, no use of hiding now that they know I'm there.**

 **I looked over at mom and saw a look of pure defeat, which was entirely new as to me my mom was the strongest person I know "momma?" I braved a glance towards aunt Edna before resting my eyes back onto my mom "what's going on?" it wasn't my mom who answered**

 **"We were just discussing your troubling behaviour and what we should do with you, if it was up to me you'd be shipped off to the furthest institution and never heard from again, but of course it isn't up to me is it?" If there's one thing I've learnt growing up it's just smile and nod at what ever aunt Edna talks about as the sooner she believes you agree with her the sooner she leaves...**

 **"Yes but I'm her mother and what I say goes, I know what is best for _my_ daughter and sending her away so she can be locked up like some animal for who knows how long will _not_ be what is best for her now if you have finished I think it would be best if you left Edna now that you've gotten your point across" there is the mom I know and love, someone who take no foolishness from anyone even her own sister**

 **Aunt Edna huffed but didn't retaliate instead she grabbed her belongings and walked towards to front door with me and my mom following behind. When the coast was clear my mom and I made our way back into the living room and laid on the couch, I could see she was lost wihin her own thoughts so I held my tongue but of course being the incredible know it all as herself knew what I wanted without looking at me "If you have something to ask or question never bottle it away as you never know when the last chance you'll have to ask it before it's too late"**

 **"What are the family legends you and Aunt Edna were talking about" I asked timidly not wanting to upset her, my mom sighed and looked up to gaze across my face before standing up and walking towards the cabinet which always remained locked; she pulled out an old block box which was decorated in a patterned of clusters of golden leaves before making her way to sit beside me "well when I was around your age my mother use to say that our ancestors were very great and powerful, that we came from a very rare bloodline" opening the beautiful box she pulled out a golden medallion of sorts which was decorated with peculiar patterns and letterings which surrounded a pair of bid like wings, it's feathers circling around a blood red stone, it was breath taking**

 **"she said that our great ancestors kind were sought after for many years since the beginning of time, that very few from our blood kinship bared the mark of rebirth and eternity through the shifting of wings. Our legends also say that when time is upon as the blood moon rises one shall be born of inferno; a fenix one that is destined to change the course of humanity and all living things either for the greater good or cause the worlds destruction only time will tell" she placed the medallion back into the box and handed over to box to me, I looked up to my mom in confusion as to why she would be giving me such a stunning piece of jewellery**

 **"I want you to have this" she told me simply with a small timid smile on her lips "it has been passed through our family for generations as soon as the legends had been told, now this belongs to you"**

 **"It's beautiful, but what is it for exactly?"**

 **she ran her fingers through my blonde hair "honestly I'm not sure what it is for, though from what I've been told it's true purpose will be known when the time for choosing is to be made"**

 _ **Time for choosing? Choosing what exactly?**_

 **I guess the unasked question was expressed with my facial features as she simply answered "the choice of which destiny, now enough of the family legends for now I believe it's someone's bed time"**

 **She kissed my forehead goodnight as I began to fall into slumber she whispered into my ear " _h_** ** _ardships often prepare ordinary people for an extraordinary destiny, you're destined for such greatness and wonder, I know you'll make the right choice just follow your heart_ " **

From that night onwards I began to learn more about my family history and my ancestors legends and was on the road to uncover the truth and discover secrets that had been lost for centuries but that's for another time as for now some things are better left unsaid, some things should remain secret.

"Hey Lauren do you mind closing up for me tonight?"

"Hm, sure no problem, you heading off now then Kayden?" pulling me from my thoughts; I turned towards one of my few closest friends

"Yeah, Lillian needs to me to pick up a few things for her and I don't want to get an ear full from a pregnant woman if I can help it" a smirk graced his lips as his eyes shined with amusement

"Oh no you defiantly don't want that, tell her I asked about her and how she's doing it's been a few weeks since we last got together" I threw him a wink as he made his way into the back to retrieve his belongings

He snorted in response "You mean gossip about everything I do wrong both at home and at work you mean?, I don't need you filling my fiancés head with twisted lies about me thank you she already get enough of that from my parents, but yeah I'll tell her, heaven knowns she's missing you" he makes his way towards to doors calling over his shoulder "stay out of trouble and I'll see you first thing Monday morning"

As I begin to close up the café I think about all the hell in which life has thrown at me so far ever since I found out about _that_ secret, something that should never have been known by anyone, knowing _that_ which causes a great burden which I wouldn't wish even on my greatest enemy. Though it's a little far to late to go back and change my decisions; if only I could go back in time and not go searching for answers and find out what hidden secrets the key had locked away...


End file.
